The invention relates to flavored goggles straps. More particularly, the invention relates to swimming goggles in which the head band has a flavored coating.
Goggles are commonly used in a variety of occupations and activities in which eye protection is needed. Swim goggles in particular are used by swimmers to allow vision underwater, where optical characteristics do not allow the eyes to properly focus. The goggles provide a thin pocket of air in front of the eye, which allows the eyes to focus.
When out of the water and around the pool, must swimmers don't quite know what to do with their goggles. Some swimmers put the goggles on the top of their head, others let them dangle around their neck, but the greater majority of swimmers hold them in their mouth, with the strap dangling from their teeth.
The problem with holding the goggle strap in one's mouth is the poor taste. The strap is traditionally made of rubber or latex, which is far from tasty.